What I've Done
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Hermione takes the Doctor's Time Lords essence to save his life, but will he forgive her for it when he rememeber? That's if she stops the man who's after the Doctor in the first place. TimeLord Hermione. Hermione Jane Saxon. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

Own nothing…

* * *

It was the end of Hermione's sixth year, and she was tired. Tired of being in constant danger, and tired of watching and waiting for some sign of the war letting up. But no such sign was coming her way; she was stuck in Limbo…figuratively speaking anyway.

It was dinnertime of the week before summer, and she was walking to her seat, ready to just eat something and go to bed. She had been feeling weird for the past few weeks. Like something was about to happen, something about to strike…like she was forgetting something. Her pocket watch was feeling extremely awkward in her hands, like she needed to open it.

But her father told her never to open it, not without probable cause. Probable cause for what? To open a stupid pocket watch, why should she need a cause to see what time it was? He also took away her Time Turner, saying she didn't need to cheat time, but he would always call himself a Time Lord, The Master.

He said that she was a Time Lord to. A protector of Time. She would never get why, but he died for that name…Master, one of the last Time Lords. He said that there were only three left: her, him, and the Doctor; the man who would be the death of him.

She sighed; her own mother was the one who killed her father, shooting him in front of millions, because he had killed billions of others. He deserved it, but her step-mother didn't deserve to kill him. She was watching, like millions, as the man called the Doctor held him in his arms, not knowing that the Master's daughter and him were the only ones left of their kind.

The last of the Time Lords from Galliefrey.

She was about ten feet from Ron, Harry and the rest of her friends, when she felt a pull, one she couldn't ignore. Her eyes grew wide, when she felt something wrapped around her, and pulled her away from everyone.

Screaming, she fell backwards into a black abyss, watching as Harry and Ron jump to get her. But she was gone. Her eyes shut tight; she didn't want to know where she was going. Not until she was there, which was not until minutes pass.

She slammed down onto the ground with a thud, eyes opening; she saw wires and thingy-mabobs everywhere. "Where am I?" she asked, standing up to see the Doctor by the console.

"Who are you?" the Doctor screeched, looking around and then back at her. "How did you get on the TARDIS?"

"The TARDIS… Oh dear god, you're the Doctor aren't you?" Hermione started to freak out; she was standing in front of the man, who held her father while he died in his arms.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, how do you know who I am?" The Doctor came closer to her.

"Back up," Hermione whispered, watching as he stopped, "How I know your name doesn't matter, how I came to be in you little Magic Space Bus is the main question here."

"The TRADIS is not a _Magic Space Bus_, it's an alien space ship, Miss."

"Well excuse me for being wrong, it's not like I've been on lot of other space ships!" She shouted, throwing her arms in the air, before calming down. She watched the Doctor's face, as her shoulders slumped. "Sorry, it's just kind of a lot to take in, being beamed up by the mother ship and all."

"Okay, let's start over then, I'm the Doctor…though you already know that, who are you?" He walked closer, stopping as Hermione back away.

She didn't trust him; even though her father thought highly of the Doctor, she just didn't think he would be happy if found out her name was Hermione Jane Saxon, daughter of Harold Saxon.

(When her father found her she changed her name to Saxon, though she kept it Granger in the wizardry world!)

"Hermione." She stated, looking around, analyzing the TARDIS.

"Okay good, now Hermione, do you have any idea as to how you got into my ship, that is billions of miles away from any planet?"

"Not really, other then a black hole thingy behind me, pulling me in with invisible hands. And it was around dinner time too." She answered, as her stomach growled. "So…we're billions and billions of miles from Earth right?"

"Earth? Okay, now I have some perspective of where you're from, and by your accent, England right…around London?"

Sighing, she rolled her eyes, "Yes, and my horoscope sign is a Virgo and I'm 62cm tall…now that we're done with this nonsense, how do I get home?"

"Touché, I can just take you back home…but why would a black hole bring you to my ship?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at her. He waited until it was done scanning her, watching as she never so much as blink during the scanning.

"Well nothing's wrong with you, but there's something in your pocket that might've cause the black hole…" he held his hand out, "May I see it?"

Her hand went straight into her pocket, holding her pocket watch. To hell that she was going to let the Doctor know about her being like him, about her being like her father.

"What ever is in there Hermione may or already put you in Danger, and I can help you through it. If you just let me see what ever is in your pocket." His eyes pierced her's, "Hermione what is in your pocket?"

"It doesn't concern you Doctor. It only concerns my father and myself."

"Then who is your father Hermione, and why is whatever is in your pocket show higher telepathic energies?"

She sighed, his words rolling her head like a wheel, why should she tell the man that got to spend her father's last moment with, about her pocket watch; that she had long before she found her father…why?

"Its just a pocket watch Doctor, nothing bad, nothing harmful." She stated, staring him in the eyes, "And besides, you know my father better then anyone…after all, he died in your arms."

His eyes widen, just like she thought they would, his mind reeling over her words. Her father was Harold Saxon, The Master: the man who ran from the war, and had killed millions.

And here was his offspring, his daughter, standing right in front of the man, the Doctor; who had taken him away from her.

* * *

Sooo…what do you think?

Usually crossovers like this were all about the Doctor wanting a new companion…much like my other one called "The Firewhisky Wars." It's the sequel fic to "The Parting Glass" written by an awesome writer, whose name I have trouble spelling…sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

Own nothing

* * *

"Nonono…Harold Saxon was not your father? You just can't be!" The Doctor stood there shocked, the young women was the daughter of the Master.

"Yes, that's my father. And you're the Doctor, the man who my father spent his last moments with." Hermione suddenly felt angry, sad, and frustrated all at the same time. Why did she have to meet up with this man?

"How can you be his daughter? He wasn't even in that time period for more then eighteen months! There's no way he can have a daughter your age!"

"I'm from Galliefrey Doctor, just like you." She paused between each of the last three words, letting them sink in.

He became angry, he knew he was the last one; him and the Master were all that were left. Hermione wasn't from his home planet. She couldn't be, there was no way. "Its time to stop playing Hermione, there is no way for you to be from Galliefrey, I'm am the last of my kind."

"Believe what you want, but I know who I am, and where I came from Doctor. And my father and I are from Galliefrey just like you were."

"Galliefrey is destroyed, and all the rest of the Time Lords with it. And besides, the scanning said you were human. So you can stop playing your little games now."

"Get me back to Earth and I'll show you what is in my pocket. And if you so bloody want, you can have it to test on. I don't care, just get me back to England." Hermione breathed, staring the Doctor down.

"Fine, but as soon as we land, you will give me whatever is in your pocket." The Doctor began to place the coordinates, and pulling levels.

"Deal."

Two minutes, and already Hermione was bored, her thumb tracing the carving in her watch. Pulling it out, she sighed, she had given her father's back to her mother, knowing she needed it more then Hermione would. But now…She was going to give up one of the last traces of her father away to some crazy alien. Could she really do that?

She was never supposed to open it; it was remain close forever, just like her father ordered. But she only saw the inside once, and now she probably never will again. "Here," she placed it on the console, and walked away. "But I wanted it back soonest." She said, turning over her shoulder.

The Doctor picked it up, and looked it over, frowning. "Do you know what this is Hermione?"

"Yeah, father told me once, it turns a Time Lord into a human, and visa versa…but he ordered me not to open it up again."

He looked up at her, shocked, "Again? You opened this before?"

Hermione nodded, thinking back, "I don't remember why, but I did, and everything changed. Father said something went wrong, because I forgot everything before hand. It's like I started anew."

He nodded, "You were changed into a human, though that shouldn't happen when you open it, that only happens when you turn into a Time Lord. Maybe that's why the scan didn't pick up any Time Lord essence."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Hermione sighed, watching, making sure he didn't hurt her watch.

"And you haven't opened it since?"

"No, because father said not to, he didn't want to lose me again." She looked up at the Doctor, "He sent me to Earth before the Time War, my mum killed my Darlicks, my Time mum that is. Earth mum is still alive, and slightly well."

He looked back down at her watch, turning it over and over again, "And how is Mrs. Saxon now and days?"

"Going insane, but she's getting help."

"Oh."

"Are we almost to England yet, I disappeared in front my whole school."

He looked up at her, eyebrows raised, and then looked at the console, "Yeah, just a few more minutes…so in front of the whole school…how are you going to explain that?"

She sighed, rubbing her neck; this was the first time she had thought of that. "I guess I can just say bad vortex spell or some thing, and then just tell them I ended up in Cardiff. I'll probably take the knight bus back, and go on like nothing serious happened."

"Vortex spell, will they seriously believe that?"

"Yeah, it's a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so I would think so. But they might think it was because of Voldamort…crap."

"Voldamort…the evil Dark Lord? Wait, are you the Hermione who helps out Harry Potter?"

"Yes, but I go by Granger there…so my family wouldn't be hurt."

"Clever." The TARDIS stopped, and he handed back her watch, and walked back to the console. "Sorry, but we landed in Cardiff, I needed to refill the TARDIS, and you already said it wouldn't be a problem."

"You're right. Thanks anyway Doc." She smiled; the Doctor was okay, if not a bit off the rocker.

She was turning towards the doors, walking down the ramp, when there was a knock from the other side. "Is that suppose to happen?" she asked, turning back to the Doctor.

"Not really, no" He walked pass her and opened the door, and found nothing, "Hmmm, well that's not strange."

"Well, I won't keep you, Goodbye Doctor." Hermione tried to step around him, but he stopped her.

"You know, if you don't mind you can travel with me, and I can fill you in on everything that you father didn't tell you." The Doctor offered, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Traveling with you Doctor?" Hermione asked, thinking about it, "Sounds nice and all, but I have to get back, or else they'll get all crazy about my disappearance."

"Just a couple short trips, it'll be like you were gone for another ten or twenty seconds, and then I'll personally drop you off in front your school."

"Well, if you put it that way…and you promise to fill me in on everything, that father didn't tell me?"

"Yes," He stared her in the eyes, "But what about your watch? Will you open it?"

She looked down her watch, her precious watch, "Father told me not to, not without probable cause. So maybe I will, and since I don't have a lot of memories, it might help…but I'm going to wait a bit."

"That's fine, so how 'bout some food, and then we'll be off!"

"Fish and chips?" Hermione smiled, the Doctor…he maybe the enemy of her father, but he's the only connection to him, that she has. And she'll fight to keep it.

"Sounds good, I'll buy." He grabbed his coat and opened the door, allowing her to walk out first.

"Good, because I have no money." She stated, walking along side him, as he led the way through Cardiff.


	3. Chapter 3

Own nothing

* * *

They stopped at a little shop not far the view of the TARDIS. They ate in silence, always gazing at each not knowing what to make of the other one. Eventually they finished, and Hermione sipped at her water, and the Doctor gulped down his root beer.

"So how long have you've been alone?" Hermione asked, looking at him and then the TARDIS.

He looked at the TARDIS as well, and sighed, thinking, "Ever since the death of your father…Martha Jones, as I assume you saw the performance…was my companion back then." He looked back at his discarded food and bit his lip.

"She went off on her own then…to be with her family." Hermione stated, "That's what I did, once I was out of Hogwarts…I came to my mother's side and stayed until I couldn't help her anymore."

He looked back up at her, and nodded, understanding the want to be by your love one's side. He watched as she scratched the back of her head, and muttered under her breath.

"What?" he asked, not wanting her to hold back.

"Nothing…" Hermione sighed, "It's just that she never liked me. _Mrs. Saxon_ didn't think my father should've 'adopted me' but I was his biological daughter. And not her's…so even though I tried to be nice…it was all an act to her." She looked at the Doctor "Like she was putting on scene from Shakespeare."

He nodded, seeing the problem. Nothing could replace Hermione's place in the Master's heart…not even his wife. "He must've really loved you then?"

She smiled, her hand under her chin and eyes torn away like a distraught memory was bothering her. "The tabloids made a huge deal out of it. 'Saxon loves his daughter more then his wife!' I hated it, so I stayed out of the public eye as much as possible…and it's paid off."

The Doctor raised his eyebrow as they got up from their table and walked outside, refilled drink in their hands, "How?"

She turned to him and with a sad smile, "Because no one knows me as the daughter of the man who murdered the President of the United States." She looked away "And now no one knows me as the daughter of the man who killed almost the whole planet to make room for our race that is basically extinct. No one will know who I am, and that's the way I like it Doctor."

He nodded, as the walked over to the pier and leaned against the rails, "So what will you do after school?" he asked her, watching as she watch the waves of the water.

"I don't know…Voldamort will need to be defeated, and his followers are still about…so I don't think I'll ever be safe in Europe… so maybe I'll go to the US or maybe even Africa."

"Or you could come back and travel with me? Another Time Lord is always welcome aboard if they mean no harm." He looked at Hermione, "Do you mean any harm?"

"Only if you harm me first. Or give me a reason to attack. But other then that, I wont hurt a narggle."

"Good, because Narggles are sweet and innocent creatures!" He smiled as her eyebrows shot up, apparently shocked.

"Narggles exists? Wow I owe Luna an apology, I didn't believe one bit."

He laughed, heading back to the TARDIS, "You should always believe people until proven wrong…most of the time anyway."

She laughed, standing out side the TARDIS as he unlocked it, holding his drink for him. "So you wouldn't happen to have a change of clothes would you? Or could we stop at a mall with a ATM, so I can get out of my school uniform for the time being."

He looked at her, as the door opened, taking his drink, he smiled, "Yes of course! The wardrobe is right this way!"

She followed him in and closed the door, sighing as she followed him to the wardrobe room.


	4. Chapter 4

Own nothing….

* * *

For them it had been a few weeks, but for her friends at school, thirty seconds top…maybe. But she didn't care much; she was traveling places, seeing many new things. Experienced all of the things that her father had forbidden against. She and the Doctor spent most of the time talking, stories of Galliefrey, and stories of Hogwarts.

He took her to see the beginning of the universe, the first life on Mars, and so much more. Her favorite place was the one with the talking dragons, something that she only read about in Muggle fiction! And they were smart too, had huge libraries filled with books on everything.

Even about her planet and Hogwarts…even their distant relatives; who kind of disgusted them. They know who she was, because it was like their job to know and understand all, they didn't want to hurt anyone, or rule a different world.

They lived in peace.

They even met their foes the Darlicks by accident, a wrong turn in time, and they met up with a small group of Darlicks using the Eiffiel Tower to create a portal to the Mother ship, but with Hermione's help, and a few spells. They were stopped, and destroyed.

Hermione went walking about, as the Doctor stayed inside the TARDIS, fixing a few things. They had been traveling forever now, and it felt good to be out. But the strange man from the last planet confused her. He knew the Doctor, and seemed to some how struck a nerve in the Doctor's mind.

So the Doctor rushed them off the planet, and they just landed after weeks aboard the TARDIS without any outside contact. Granted that some places wouldn't be all ice cream and sugar pops, but three weeks inside a space ship, though vast was irritating to her.

But that man said that he wouldn't lose the Doctor this time, but what the bloody hell did that mean? Glancing at her watch, she saw that she only had a few minutes left until she needed to be back. Her eyes scanning the crowd, as she changed directions, she looked very different then the natives here.

Her paler skin, brown wavy hair, and brown eyes, stood out against the yellow skin, white hair and green-eyed peoples of the planet. But they accepted her, without questions, it was a trade planet, and she was a costumer.

The Doctor was waiting outside the TARDIS eating an nagorian ice cream cone. He watched as she smiled, and jogged closer, but she stopped, when an arm reached out o grab her. "Hermione!" The Doctor shouted, dropping his cone, he move quickly as Hermione was pulled away into the thicker crowd.

The natives parted down the middle, as the thief and Hermione walked passed, she wasn't struggling, but her face looked in pain. The crowd mingled together, as the Doctor pushed through to get to her, "Hermione!" But she didn't turn, as she was pulled away, the crowd pushed against him, losing her in his sights.

He was pushed into a vendor stall, where he stood, waiting for an open gap somewhere. "You wont be getting your girl back." Said a voice, "she be gone forever more." The voice snorted, and the Doctor turned to see a toad man, sitting on a stool.

"What do you mean I won't be getting her back? I need to get Hermione back, it's my job to keep her safe." The Doctor's face glistened with anger; he stepped towards the toad man, as the man scooted away. "Where can I find her, where did they take her?"

"To the house of fluegox" The toad man stated, seeing the Doctor's confused face. "Your girl is now a prostitute."


	5. Chapter 5

Own nothing...

I'm skipping the how the Doctor save Hermione from the prostitution ring. Use your imagination please. I need to get the story moving... Thank you. I saved the story and it saved as another Chapter one so I had to re-du the whole thing over again.

* * *

Five.

She watch him asleep on the floor, not knowing where he had program the TARDIS to go. She was pretty sure she could get it to go elsewhere, but she had bigger fish to fry. That man, he had returned when the Doctor rescued her from the whore house. He wanted the Doctor for something and the Doctor was scared, like seriously scared.

Hermione sat on the chair, her legs prompted up on the console, her fingers laced. She didn't know what to do. She knew where she wanted to go, to be safe, and she had an idea to keep him safe. But she knew that he would hate her for it later. If they survived everything in the end.

She pulled down the chameleon device, he told her about it one time. When they exchange battle stories. It was the only way. "I'm sorry Doctor, Really I am." She pulled out her fog watch from her coat pocket and rubbed her thumb across the etching on the top. "Well Dad, I have probable cause now, they're a damn well noble cause."

She glanced down at the Doctor as she placed her feet on the floor, sighing as a tear fell from her eye. She bit her lip hard "Forgive me." She opened the fog watch. Blazing light floated around her like grains of sand. Her eyes burned with tears as the grains seared her skin as they all sucked themselves into her body like a self contain space vacuum. The light died down after a few minutes and she could see with clarity again.

She gripped her wand and levitated the Doctor to the Chameleon device, and place the fog watch in it's place. Turning it on, she cried, she cried for her father's enemy, as he screamed in pain.

* * *

Professor Mcgonagall and Professor Snape both made their way to the hospital wing where they heard the Hermione Granger was. She was gone for six hours and a house elf came to both of their rooms saying that she was pounding at the front door wanting to be let back in, with a man in her arms. They were both taken to the hospital wing were Hermione awaited her professors, while the man slept off whatever was wrong with him.

The two professors neared the bedside to see Hermione holding the man's hand and answering the nurse maid's questions. "Ms. Granger, are you alright?"

Hermione turned her head over her shoulder slightly, her eyes glazed with intense glare of an odd wisdom that it caused both Snape and McGonagall to step back. "Why yes Professor, I'm fine. This Is Mr. John Smith. I was just telling the nurse here that he save me from an ambush attack that the Vortex spell took me to. He was weaken by it. And I was able to apperated away, but only to Hogsmade. Then I dragged him here."

"You poor child." McGonagall brushed Hermione's hair with her hand.

"I wasn't aware of an ambush would be happening. And why you would be important Granger. I don't know." Snape snapped.

"Because this wasn't one, was there child?" They looked up to see the portrait of Albus Dumbledore looking down at them. "Ms. Granger it does seem like a reasonable explanation for what happened to you. But who is he really?"

"He's the Doctor Sir. Someone is trying to kill us... Well certainty him... I'm would probably just be a bonus." She looked back down at the Doctor "Can he stay here please, he needs to be in hiding. He doesn't remember anything that would lead the man to us. I made sure of that."

"That wasn't you choice." Dumbledore whispered

"Yes well. Being pulled into a black hole my choice but it happened. Shit happens."

Ms. Granger!" The nurse cried out.

"No, it's quite all right. He can stay. He will be Professor John Smith. Professor of Defense Against of the Dark Arts."

"That's my post." Snape complained.

"You still have Potions Severus, don't be greedy." Albus looked at him over the rims of her glasses.

"Thank you Sir." Hermione looked at the Doctor's face. "It's going to alright. We're safe now."

"You are going to restore his memories Ms. Granger, are you not?" Albus asked.

She looked, and nodded. "When I stop the man that's chasing us, then I can return his memories. It's his essence that will give us away faster then anything. So if he appears to be normal, to be human. Then It will take longer to be found."

"What if you can't defeat him. Then what?" Snape asked.

"I will stop him professor." She looked up at him, defiant.

"But what if you don't. Are you going to leave this man empty forever."

"I will not give up so easily, if you have not noticed Professor, it is not Harry who is really defeating Voldamort. It's me. Every Single year the Bastard tries to throw something new at Harry and if it weren't for me. He would be dead. So yea, I think I can take this guy on. No problem." Hermione got her, pulling her hand away from the Doctor's and walked out of the hospital wing.

"Don't think to highly of yourself, you might explode." Snape growled after her.

"She is correct though Severus, without her help. Young Mr. Potter would surely die. I just pray that The Dark Lord may never find the true source of Harry's power is that of Hermione Granger." Albus whispered solemnly.

They stood there in silence staring at the man in bed, before going to do the same as him. It was going to be a long year ahead of them. and indeed it was gong to be.


	6. Chapter 6

own nothing...

Six.

"All right class I am the new Professor. Professor John Smith. Don't Call me John, Johnny or John-Jacob-Jingle-Himer-Schmit. Just Professor Smith. Got it?"

"What a baboon." Malfoy whispered into his neighbor's ear.

"What is your name boy with the annoying blonde greasy like hair?" John Smith asked, as the door swung open.

Hermione Granger walked in carrying a book bag. And a trunk floated behind her, and a grey owl in a silver cage floated on it. "Draco Malfoy. Twenty points taken from Slythern for talking in class."

"Excuse... and You are?" John Smith asked.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I'm have been assign to be your teacher's assistant. I was sent to get you more books, robes and an owl. I'll put it all in your room." She snapped her fingers and everything floated into his room and both his bedroom door and classroom door closed at the same time. "There all done." She moved to the side of the room and sat on a empty chair.

"You sleeping with him Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, rather loudly.

"Forty pointy from Slytherin." Both Hermione and Mr. Smith said together.

"That's one-hundred points in class period Mr. Malfoy do you want to push it?" Mr. Smith asked. "Because that kind of disgraceful attitude against a fellow student rather or not they are in a opposite house or not is disgustingly disrespectful and rude and I will not tolerant it in my classroom. From you or anyone else. Do we all understand that."

The Doctor stared at everyone, their faces either stricken with admiration or with anger. "No on top of the normal homework tonight I want you sitting with someone of the opposite house at dinner and write an essay on them. They have to be some one in this room. A best defense is a good offense I always say. " Out of the corner of his eye, Mr. John Smith, the Doctor could see Hermione biting her lip and turn her head away, as if what he said was a lie.

"I know these two house in this room. Gryffindor and Slytherin hate each other with emense passion, but keep you friends close, keep your enemies closer." The bell rang. "Two feet long. Class dismissed."

The two watched the class leave, before he approached her, she turned to him and smiled. "Hello Mr. Smith."

"Was I lying?" He asked, looking at her, leaning on the desk two feet from her.

"About what Sir? Everything seemed very truthful." She bit her lip.

"So you either bit your lip when your nervous or when you notice a lie. Which is it?"

"I Don't know what that means." She smiled at him, teasing.

"Okay... They, the staff said that you brought me here. So you obviously know me. So I said something in that inspirational speech and you bite your lip, so you thought I lied about what I said."

"That the best defense is the best offense?"

"Yes. That's great advice for a Defense Against the Dark Arts class don't you think?" He asked, his arms spread out, his eyebrows shot up.

"Yup totally great advice..."

"But?" He inquired.

"But... I only knew you for a couple of... months" She watched as the first of the next period of students came in. It was just first years, he could handle it be himself. She moved to his desk and out his lesson plans, and the books he would be needing.

"And?" He followed her around the room.

"Look, the John Smith I knew. He did believe that... yes, but only to a point He saved people before he wanted to point a weapon at them." She handed him the book with the chapter opened up. "This is what they're on. It's really easy and you can handle it by yourself. Now Mr. Smith" She bit her lip slightly on the side so he couldn't see. "I have to do something, and I will be back to help with your afternoon classes."

"But... but.." He looked down at the passage about disarming spells. "They look hard."

"They're not. Trust me, Snape had them on them all last week. So they're good, they're just taking a test. You need to read it though. Have fun." She walked out as the rest of the class came in, all staring in awe of him as he fumbled with the book.

"Hello class I'm Professor John Smith. Don't Call me John, Johnny or John-Jacob-Jingle-Himer-Schmit. Just Professor Smith. Got it?"

Hermione snuck down to Walloping Willow, barely missing the branches as she raced to touched the knob on it's side and sliding down the whole. Landing, she dusted herself off, and looked around, she was in the shrieking shack once again. This is where she landed the TARDIS. It was a great place to hide it, no one would dare come to the Walloping Willow.

She walked up to blue phone box, taking the key from her pocket and unlocked it. She stepped in, quietly, as if scared. Closing the door, she walked to the console. "Alright girl. I need to leave a message for the Doctor. For when he's ready. Can I do that? Will you let me?"

The TARDIS rumbled to life, as a light sparked on Hermione as if signaling her to go. "Okay..." She cough, and stepped into placed, wiping her face, brushing her hair down.

"Doctor, if you received this message, then I Hermione Jane Saxon didn't continue my journey with you... Please forgive me for what I have done. I'm so sorry Doctor. I can never be trusted ..."


	7. Chapter 7

own nothing.

Seven

* * *

It has been two months since Professor Smith has been at the School, and she has all but bittern her own lip off at his words. Its hard to look at the man, knowing that he was the Doctor, but pretending that he was just an average human being who was a wizard. Was it like this this for Martha Jones when she helped the Doctor? She probably didn't have it on her conscious, that it was her fault that he was like this in the first place.

Guilt began to rid her should when she was with him for to long. It tore her apart, she began to leave him during all of his lessons with the first and seconds years. The TARDIS , she sat alone and wept. She remembered her brief years on Galiffrey with her mother and father, her life traveling in Space, but she cannot remember a time without the Doctor. The TARDIS surge with memories the flowed into her. She was in the Doctor's mind.

The TARDIS hummed, signally that time was up. She sighed, wiping away tears, she stood and walked to the door. "Don't worry old girl, you and the Doctor will be out of here soon." The TARDIS engine roared to life in a reply, "No, I don't think he'll want me back after this." He looked down at her fog watch in despair. She could see the faint glow of the Doctor's Time Lords' essence. "Well old girl, I will see you tomorrow."

Hermione walked out the tree and back into the school in time for the bell to ring for lunch. Professor Smith watched from his window at the odd teaching assistant who always seemed to disappeared. He had a few words to say to Ms. Granger about what's really going on here.

* * *

"She doesn't eat in the Great Hall anymore Professor Smith." He turned to look at Professor Sprout, and blinked. He didn't even notice her talking to him, he was to busy looking for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be found. Wouldn't she be eating with her classmate? Shouldn't she be eating with her friends?

"Excuse me, What?" He asked.

"Ms. Granger, she eats in the Library. The Librarian only allows her to get away with it. Special privileges." Professor Sprout smiled.

"But shouldn't she be eating with the students? With her house?" The DADA Professor asked, his head whipping around.

"Ms Granger is at a crossroad. She is no longer a student, there for, no longer as a house, Professor Smith. That is why she was placed, under supervision, as your teaching assistant. But she is still not a full fledge witch. Something changed about her, we can all see it." McGonagall whispered to him, her eyes waving over the students in a cat like manner.

"But what happened to her?" He asked,

""Two months and a week ago, Hermione Granger was in this very same room, coming to eat dinner with her two best friends, Ron and Harry. When a black like hole , A vortex spell she said, opened up behind her and swallowed her whole."

"A vortex spell, very reasonable." A twinge in his voice sounded like some one else.

"Professor Smith, Vortex spells don't exist and self respecting wizard would know that. But what ever took dear Ms. Granger was alien to our world." McGonagall looked frightened, but she hid it from the students. "Ms. Granger said that there was an ambush on the other side of the black whole, was there?"

"How should I know?" Professor smith asked?

"Professor Smith, you were the one to save Ms. Granger's life." Professor Sprout turned to him in shock. "Do you not remember? At all? After you saved her, she brought you here. You were so tuckered out, you slept right through her being questioned. She held your hand. It was apparently so sweet."

"So you weren't there?" He asked, pointing his fork at her.

"Oh goodness no, I was fast asleep in my greenhouse quarters. But the portraits were all a blazed with the stories the next morning."

"Okay, so no proof, but moving pictures who have no lives to talk about but others. Yup, no proof at all."

"You forget John Smith, that I was there to do the questioning." McGonagall looked at him through the corner of her eye. "Now let finish our lunch and finish our afternoon classes in peace."


	8. Chapter 8

Own Nothing. ( they both took forty point and Hermione took twenty... so 100 points Ta-Da!) Hey ignore that I said end of Hermione's sixth year in the first chapter... I didn't think to put christmas chapter in... but it works.

Eight.

* * *

It was dinner time, the last few days before christmas break, Hermione has been eating in the library for months now. To avoid the stares from the students and the stares from Professor Smith. She knew, that he knew that something was up.

How can you tell a teacher that he wasn't even human? She flipped the page in the book. Being a teacher's assistant, she was allowed in the restricted section whenever she wanted. She had a book on the founders and the first group of students, she was trying to clear her head of the Man.

She heard a chair being pulled out and a plate of food being set down, "Mind if I join?"

She looked up to see Professor Smith, biting her lip, he cocked an eyebrow. She sighed, releasing her lip, turning the page, even though she didn't read it. "Sure, why not."

"Oh, don't be like that Ms. Granger. Say how come all the teachers all each other by the first name. Why don't we? I'll start. Hello Hermione."

"Professor Smith..." She started.

"No, it's John."

"Professor."

"Say it with me, John, come on, just one syllable. John."

She closed her book with a slam, and gathered her things. "Professor Smith, this is highly in appropriate. We don't call each other by our first names because in some way or form I am still a student." She looked him in the eyes. " So don't call me Hermione."

"Sit back down Ms. Granger, and finish eating, I promise not to do it again." He promised, his hands up in peace.

She sighed, and sat down, picking at her food. "What do you really want Professor Smith? It can't just be calling me by my first name. Something else."

"Why is it that if you're still a student, but you refuse to eat with your friends? It can't be because of your new highrarchy. because you seem to be intelligent all around." He took a bite of his food, looking around. "No, I think something happened to you when were... ambushed."

She looked down at her food, before grabbing an apple. "Something did happen. A lot happened. Months worth happened to me Professor."

"But you were only gone a few hours, six they said."

"I was. But I was sent backwards in time about four months I think, give or take a little. And made it home in time for me to return the night I disappeared."

"With me." He leaned forward.

"With you Sir, yes." She looked up, her eyes said. "Professor a lot has happened, and not a lot of it is worth remembering. But it is wrong to keep memories from you, so I'll help you get them back... I will. Promise."

"Oh, I don't know. I think I'm making pretty good memories here." He leaned back in his chair.

"Yes. But." Hermione stopped what she was going to say, looking pass Professor Smith. "Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape?" Smith turned his head over his shoulder, but couldn't see him, so he turned his whole body. "Oh Severus. Hello, how are you?"

Professor Snape came forward, his eyes not living Hermione's until he saw the book she had. "The Headmistress would like to see you. In her office, the both of you now." He took the book, and walked off before they could do much about it.

"Where you done reading that?" Professor Smith asked.

"Not in the least." Hermione replied, gathering her things. "Let's go see what McGonagall wants."

"Hmm Okay." He gathered his things, throwing away his food and they went to the Headmistress office.

* * *

They sat in silence, as they waited for McGonagall to there. "Why did she ask us here, but isn't here herself?" He asked.

"Maybe she had complications. Calm down Professor Smith, what's the worst she could do?"

The door swung open and McGonagall walked through, her tough exterior frighten Professor Smith a littler. "Ms. Granger you're being sent home."

"What?" Hermione shot out of her chair in shock, her chest heaving as her two hearts bumped faster. "Excuse me?"

"I'm guessing that's the worst she could do." Professor Smith smirked behind his hand.

"John Smith, you'll be going with her."

"What?" Hermione screamed again.

"What's wrong with that? I love to see muggle London." He turned to her, seeing her face pale, her eyes moving fast, as if recalculating.

"Your mother is ill Ms. Granger." McGonagall sat down, breathing deeply, hoping that Hermione would get the same idea.

"Yea I know that. She's positively mental. She's that ill. " Hermione turned to McGonagall. "There's nothing new there."

"She's dieing Ms. Granger. We have gotten a letter, the facility that holds your mother only thinks that she will survive the week. Seeing that it is Christmas Break, you are allowed to visit. And Professor Smith will chaperone."

Hermione took a deep breath, biting her lip, "Okay. I will go see mother."

"Good, you will leave tomorrow morning."


	9. Chapter 9

own nothing.

Nine.

* * *

Hermione stormed into the TARDIS, her anger radiating off of her. "That a cursed woman, really, does she have to die, it'll cause a big public thing and bring everything into the open." Hermione stopped in front of the console and sighed, looking up at the screen.

"Might at well have some fun while in in town, it is Christmas after all." Hermione's fingers danced over the buttons as she began to call a number. "Calling Sarah Jane Smith, Sarah Jane Smith. Can you hear me?"

An older woman came up on the other side, her face worn and tired looking. But her eyes sparked with excitement. "Hello who is this?"

"My name is Hermione... well surnames doesn't matter. I am a companion of the Doctor." Hermione watched as Sarah Jane stood up straight. "And he is temporarily human, also my fault." Hermione watched Sarah Jane's reaction before continuing. "And I was wondering if it would be too much to ask if he could spend Christmas with you, under his new name, Professor John Smith."

"As what my younger brother?" Sarah Jane stared at Hermione through the screen before thinking about it. "I don't why I couldn't have a younger brother. By all means Hermione. Bring my little brother down for Christmas, I'm sure he misses his family."

"Thank you Ms. Smith, but you do remember that with the Chameleon device that was used on him, he wont remember anything, so you might have to somehow come up with something."

"Don't worry Hermione, I got it all covered. I can't wait to spend Christmas with the Doctor..." Sarah Jane stopped and smiled. "With my little brother."

"Thank you so much Ms. Smith, I'll bring him by in a few days. Thank you again. See you soon."

"Wait! Hermione, am I'm right to assume that he hasn't changed again?" Sarah Jane asked.

Hermione nodded "From the TARDIS's memory bank he hasn't changed since you last saw him, so you're good for anything you need."

"Thank you, see you soon." And sarah Jane logged off.

"Well girl, looks like I'm going to gone for a while." Hermione looked around, her hands running along the buttons and levers. "But we'll be back. You'll never be left alone. Never, I promise."

* * *

Hermione and Professor Smith walked the halls of the asylum, they both remained quiet, not wanting to talk. The attending leading them to the sick bay where Mrs. Saxon waited for Hermione.

Professor Smith cleared his throat quietly. "I feel like maybe I should've waited outside."

"Just don't talk to her, and you'll be fine." Hermione muttered, knowing the he didn't remember her mother, but her mother would remember her. "Don't stand to close either."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, a bit confused. "Are you sure that you don't just want me waiting outside?"

She looked up at him and then away, "No, because I can't face her, the bloody woman hates me with every cell in her body. And I have to say Professor, the feeling's mutual."

"But she's your mother, Ms."

"She's my step-mother." Hermione cut him off.

"Here you two go, you have ten minutes, she's very week." The attending opened the door, letting them in and closed it behind them.

Hermione walked up to the bed with the woman with golden hair slept. It was graying and her skin was pale. "Hello Mrs. Saxon."

The woman opened her eyes, and turned to Hermione and glared. "Well if isn't Harold Saxon's daughter." She lifted her chin to look at the figure standing behind Hermione and smirked. "And you brought the Doctor. You're father would be so ashamed of you."

"This isn't the Doctor. This man is my chaperone, Professor Smith, from school." Hermione tried to persuade Mrs. Saxon.

"Don't try to fool me child I know the Doctor when I see him. That man is the Doctor, you're father died in his arms." Mrs Saxon coughed, her finger pointing at Professor Smith.

Hermione jumped up from her seat and turned to Professor Smith, "Perhaps you should go wait outside."

"What is she talking about? Who's the Doctor?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter. Please go wait outside." She pushed him away before turning back to her step-mother. "They say you're dieing."

"They are correct child, hmmm You sent the Doctor away?"

Hermione turned to watched Professor Smith walked outside the door. "Yes, I sent the Doctor away."

"I believe that no one has ever done that before."

"If all we're going to talk about is the Doctor, I can just leave. You're dying you old crone, and all you care about is the man tried to save father." Hermione felt tears fall down her face.

"He tried to save him." Mrs. Saxon huffed, turning away.

"Because you old bat, you killed him."

"He loved me, but he whored around with other women. Why?" Mrs. Saxon shouted at Hermione, grabbing her wrist.

"Because you're never add up to his first wife, my mother." Hermione muttered, twisting off her hands and walking away.

She knocked on the door, wanting to let out. Tears still falling down her face, as she came face to face with Professor Smith. "Hermione are you okay."

She bit her lip, because she couldn't talk, the words couldn't come out right, and just nodded her head. He sighed, knowing that she was lying, but he took her hand, and they walked out of the nut house together and he led her to the car that McGonagall help them to rent. Hermione knew how to drive and was license so it was okay.

They sat in the parking lot, on the trunk of the car, as she cried on his shoulder. He held onto her as if that is he let go she would disappear in her own tears. His head was propped on top of her's. As he whispered comforting things to her, her shoulder slowly stopped shaking and her tears became less and less. It took her and hour and a half to calm down after the fight with her step-mother.

"Come on, let's get you some ice cream, or hot coco." He whispered, kissing her head.

"No."

"No, Ms. Granger, who shouldn't pass up sweets at a time like this." He squeezed her in a hug.

"I already made a prior engagement for us to attend. And it's extremely important to keep these engagements." She slid off the trunk and pulled him with her, "Come, on, get in the car."

"Where are we going?" He asked sliding in the passenger seat.

She laughed, wiping her face. "It's a surprise Professor."

"I just let you cry on my shoulder for almost two hours, and now you're dragging me off to secret destination. You could at least call me John."

Hermione glanced at him through the corner of her eye and smiled, "John just doesn't seem to cover you." She pulled out of the spot and drove of to their next stop.

They stopped at 13 Old Baron-man Road. The house was beautiful. They pulled into the driveway and got out. Hermione popped the trunk and got out presents. "What are we doing here?"

"We're here for Christmas Sir." Hermione replied, gathering all the presents to carry, knowing that the Doctor will be to busy.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

She looked up and shook her head, "Go ring the door bell they're expecting us."

He shrugged, and did as he was told, and in a few seconds the door swung open to reveal a women in her thirties. "John!" Her hung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back and smiled. "Luke your Uncle John and Hermione's here. Can you help Hermione with the gifts?" She shouted over her shoulder.

Professor Smith looked at Hermione who stood behind him, "Professor, you may not remember, but this is your older sister Sarah Jane Smith. I asked if you could spend Christmas with her."

He turned to Sarah Jane, then back to Hermione, trusting her. "Sister!" He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek as they walked into the house. And Hermione and Luke set the gifts down by the tree. Professor abruptly turned to Hermione.

"Wait, you're not staying?"


	10. Chapter 10

own nothing.

Ten.

* * *

Hermione pulled Professor Smith outside to talk, so he wouldn't make a scene. "No, Professor, they're not my family. It would be rude to just to assume I would be staying as well."

"Are you staying with the Weasly's then?" He asked, hands in his pant pockets, because his outer coat was inside the house.

"No, I was just going to get a hotel, because with my step-mother going to pass soon, I will have to do paper work and such. Not much of the Christmas spirit in all of it." Hermione crossed her arms, she didn't like him yelling at her.

"I am supposed to watch you Ms. Granger. That is my job." Professor Smith paced, his anger flaring, how could she do this to him?

"I can take care of myself, just please worry about the extra weight you're going to put on with your sister's food Professor." Hermione, stepped towards him, trying to get him to stop pacing.

"You could stay here." Sarah Jane stated from the doorway, they both look over.

"See, problem solved."

"Just call what ever hotel you reserved and cancel Hermione. All though..." Sarah Jane looked down, biting her lip.

"All though what?" Professor Smith asked, worried now.

"We're short of rooms if you stay, you'd have to stay in the same room as John." Sarah Jane smiled shyly.

"Problem not solve." Hermione muttered, arms falling to her sides. "Look, I will just get a room at a hotel in town, visit everyday while you're here. So you can keep an eye on me."

"No, that's not going to work." Sarah Jane shook her head. "It's the Christmas season Hermione. You're going to have to stay here. I'm sorry." Sarah Jane opened the door, "Come on back inside."

Hermione huffed, and stormed inside the Professor and Sarah Jane following behind her smiling at their victory. They all sat in the living room: Luke, Clyde, Professor Smith, Hermione, and Sarah Jane bringing tea and hot coco for all of them. "So what do we want to talk about?"

"What can you tell me of my childhood?" Professor Smith asked.

"You do not remember your childhood?" Luke asked.

"Nope, I had an accident." John Smith replied, watching Hermione looking down at her tea, biting her lip. "You keep doing that, it makes me wonder if either you don't like your lips. Or you're a damn good lie detector."

"I don't know what that means." Hermione replied, not looking at him, her hands cupping her cup, to keep it from shaking.

"I see. Actually, what I really want to know is who is this Doctor? The one people who calling me?"

Sarah Jane stopped in mid sip only to look around. "Hermione." Hermione jumped, not realizing that in her shock, that she let her cup tip over on her lap, spilling hot liquid.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz." Hermione grabbed the napkins, setting her cup on the trey and tried wiping her self off. "I didn't even realized that I did it. I'm so sorry Ms. Smith."

"It's okay Hermione, let's get you changed, your legs are soaking wet." Sarah Jane helped Hermione up and to the guest bedroom and bath to change. Luke and Clyde got towels and began cleaning the floor and chair. As the Professor looked confused, Hermione has been acting strange these last few days it was beginning to bug him.

* * *

After Christmas Eve supper, and they were getting ready for bed, Professor and Hermione stood and opposite sides of the queen size bed and stared at each other. "So how should we do this?" He asked.

"Well the basic concept of it Sir, is that we lay down in it and we fell asleep. I assume that it will not change."

"Don't be pert Ms. Granger. I know that is not Ideal, but this is what we got to deal with." He sighed, lifting the covers and sliding into the cold bed. He looked up at her and patted the bed. "Come on Ms. Granger, the bed doesn't bite." He looked thoughtful. "Though it is my belief that bed bugs do bite."

Hermione didn't move, she just stood there, staring at him. "Professor, this is wrong, on so many levels."

"For once Hermione Jane Granger. Stop thinking about others, and just come to bed before you freeze to death." He flipped the covers over and patted the mattress again. "Want to try this again?"

She gave a light growl of aggravation. "Fine." She crawled into bed, rubbing her legs together, trying to stay warm. She turned away, her back facing the Professor as she pulled the covers over her, turning off the lights.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked, hugging her pillow for warmth.

"Tell me a story."

She turned to him in confusion, she could feel heat radiating off of him. "What kind of story professor?"

"Can you tell one about the Doctor." He propped himself on his elbow. "If it doesn't hurt?"

"Why would it hurt?"

"Because you're not a klutz Hermione, and you get afraid when your step-mother mentioned it. Just on story, it doesn't even have to be a great one, just a story." He laid back down on his back.

Hermione sighed, thinking of wether if she should even obliged him. But she decided for it, now just for which one? "All right. Just don't be judgmental."

"Promise."

"One time..."

"At band camp?"

She slapped his shoulder, "Do you want the damn story or not Professor?"

"Sorry, yes, please. Go on." He pleaded, rubbing where she hit him.

"One time, in a far off place, it was so bazaar, that I am afraid that you wouldn't comprehend it. So let's call it India."

"I wouldn't comprehend India?"

"Shut up." She glared at him, knowing that he couldn't see. "I was traveling with the Doctor, and I was heading back to where he said to meet. I could see him, and I pushed my way through the crowds of people. But someone else grabbed me. He saw and tried to chase after me, but he was cut off by the crowds."

Hermione took s a deep breath, giving herself a inner pep talk. "I was taken to a prostitution ring."

"Ms. Granger."

"He found me, I was drugged, my clothes were changed, it was almost like I was a different person. They had a lot of foreigners. I was just one of many. He entered as a customer, to try to find me, at first it was hard because they keep newer ones away from prying eyes. But he flashed money, and said he wanted something special."

The Professor grabbed her hand, and held it tight. "No other girl who came up to him was me, he told me later, they all looked the same, at first he couldn't tell the difference. But then I came, and I had to give him a lap dance or something. I don't even remember. But he said I was crying, I couldn't stop crying. And that he would remember those tears anywhere. He found me. He blew the place up, set the other girls free. And we ran away."

Hermione wiped her tears away with her other free hand, "I owe him everything Professor."

"It sounds like you loved him Ms. Granger." His voice hinted at jealousy.

"Loved?" Hermione laughed lightly. "Professor I was raised to hate the man, the Doctor was my father's worst enemy. But it is the curse when traveling with the Doctor all of his companions fall in love with him. I don't think I _loved_ him."

"So you're saying others have chances?" He asked, the jealously gone.

"No," She muttered, already half asleep, "I am different from others Professor. I am much older then I look. What ever chances I had at a normal life went out the door when I met the Doctor."

"So the Doctor ruined it for you?" He asked.

"No, He shows us that the Earth is still small, and that we are still growing and if we can't get over him after he leaves us, that's our fault. I have to learn that. Because no one else has."

"I'm going to ask you again Hermione, before I lose you to sleep..." He moves his lips close to her ear, so he can whisper to her. "Are you in _love_ with the Doctor"

Hermione sighed heavily in her sleep, "Yes,"


	11. Chapter 11

own nothing

Eleven

* * *

Christmas Morning, and when everyone was asleep, Hermione was out to the asylum to see her step-mother again. She didn't want to take the chance of him knowing about his old self, before it was time. She followed the attending down the hall, the hall that was becoming all to familiar to her.

The attending opened the door, locking it behind her, this was a different room then the sick bay. It was a private room, just her and her step-mother, alone. Hermione stepped closer and sat next to her on the bed. "How are you doing Mrs. Saxon?"

"Why do you keep coming back?" Her reply.

Hermione sighed, turning slightly away, fighting to bite her lip, "Because you're a mother, be it a wicked step-mother. But he loved you."

"He used me, you mean," Mrs. Saxon couched, "They are recording us child. Hide your face, I know how much you hated being in the cameras." Hermione's eyes glanced around and saw that there was two cameras.

"Why are they doing this?" She asked, lowering her voice.

"I am dieing, and Mr. Saxon's daughter came out of hiding to see me. They want to pin everything on you, you will no longer be safe from the cameras." Mrs. Saxon began to cough harder. "I was so angry at you, at your father for loving you more, but I see now, on my very death bed that he was hiding you away to protect you. I'm sorry."

"You did this, didn't you? You set all this up?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Saxon nodded, "He came to me, your father, very much alive as the day he died. He said that he was poisoning me to get revenge. That's why I was going insane. Mercury poisoning. He told me to make amends with you, or he'll see to it that I will burn in hell."

"Well then, it's all good then isn't it? Because the ghost of my father came to you?"

"It was no ghost Hermione. He was here." She lifted up a bruised arm. "He did this to me, be careful child. Your father is still alive." Her arm fell as did her chest, letting out her last breath.

Hermione sat there, staring at the old bat, and cried for her. She didn't realize that she was there long when she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Sarah Jane. "Maria and her farther came for Christmas, just arrived this morning, when we realized you weren't home. I figured you'd be here. Maria's father came with me, he'll drive your car home." Hermione nodded, handing over her keys and they left the room.

The three of them, with Hermione holding the only box with her step-mother's possessions, walked out of the door and into a field of paparazzi. "How did they know to be here?" Maria's father asked, leading the two women toe Sarah Jane's car.

"She set this up, she had this planned all along." Hermione muttered to them, as the Paparazzi screamed at her for her attention.

"Let's get you home." Sarah Jane replied, hugging her.

Maria's father left them when they got in the car and soon followed behind in Hermione's rental. The drove in circles to lose the cameras, before actually arriving at Sarah Jane's house. Hermione took her box, and walked in, seeing a very ticked off Professor Smith.

"Ms. Granger if you ever do anything like that again, I will be force to get very very mad." He began to shout, and he would've said more but Hermione dropped the box and through her body at him and cried into his chest. It was a hard core sobbing and he was shocked, wrapping his arms around her, he held her tight.

Maria's father and Sarah Jane walked in, blinking at the two. They smiled at each and hugged one another, proud to save another day.

"Professor SMith, Ms. Granger. This is highly inappriorate." Came a voice. Professor Smith looked up to see McGonagall and Severus Snape in Sarah Jane's doorway.

"Oh hello, this, oh she's just crying." He patted Hermione's back, who still seemed to not even noticed them.

"Unhand the student at once Professor." Snape shouted.

Hermione whipped around. "It isn't like he's molesting me, you greasy old bat. My step-mother just died." Hermione ran up the stares, pushing past Maria, Luke, Clyde and Rani.

"What was that about?" Luke asked.

"Nothing, you lot go to Rani's house now. Until dinner time. Go." Sarah Jane ordered. Shoving their coats in their arms and out the door. "All right, no more shouting. You make tea," Pointing to Maria's father, "You three sit and talk rationally, an I will go check up on Hermione." Sarah Jane bent down and picked up the box that Hermione dropped and went up stairs.

Sarah Jane found Hermione in the Attic with Mr. Smith wide open. Sarah Jane's eyes widen, staring between Hermione who was sitting on the couch and Mr. Smith. "So, nice alien computer." Hermione stated, playing with her skirt.

"Thank you, his name is Mr. Smith, he helps me keep Earth safe." Sarah Jane smiled, sitting down next to HErmione, the box between them.

"I have...I had the Doctor for that."

"We all did, it's a curse, you know, falling in love with him." Hermione looked at Sarah Jane, her words stung.

"I know, and I think that the John Smith is developing feelings for me." Hermione whispered.

"Well that isn't so bad." Maria's father joined them with tea and hot coco. He handed it to them and sat on the floor. "They're one and the same ain't they? You love the same person."

"The same in ways yes, but not in others." Hermione replied.

"Downstairs Professor Smith is defending himself, saying that you two aren't doing anything. And that you have feelings for the Doctor, and he couldn't come close to those feeling. But I'm assuming that they know that he is the Doctor, because they didn't buy it for a second."

"Which brings that question, Hermione what is with you and Mrs. Saxon?" Sarah Jane asked.

"She's my step-mother. My father is Harold Saxon the Prime Minister Harold Saxon, the one the shot the president of the United States." Hermione took and gulp of her coco and winced. "He's a time lord like the Doctor, he's called the Master. We're both from Galliefrey."

"Excuse you're both from? You're a time lord to?" Sarah Jane asked.

Hermione nodded, "Two hearts, twelve lives, the whole package. I was sent here before the big Time War. My father found me after and " She placed her coco her lap leveled, to do finger quotes. " 'he adopted me'. I stayed out of the way though, I was Hermione Granger now, human, with only one beating heart."

"How did get from human to time lord again?" Maria's father asked.

Hermione sighed, looking at the door, making sure that Professor Smith wasn't there. "I gave up my humanity to save him, the Doctor. He became Professor John Smith when I brought him to my school. Someone was chasing us, trying to kill us. And I had to think fast, and I'm afraid that it may have hurt him in long run."

"No, you did a good thing." Sarah Jane held her hand, and gave it a squeeze. "Well it's awfully quiet downstairs I should go check on them." Sarah Jane stood up and walked to the door, she turned around the corner and there was Professor Smith sitting on the stair case. Sarah Jane quickly looked back, then grabbed his arm. "Come on now, let's go down stairs."

He sat on the counter top, looking down at his hands. "So how much did you hear?" Sarah Jane asked, leaning against the stove.

"I came up after they left, it was a shot conversation. Directly to the point." He looked up. "So I'm the Doctor, Hermione's really in love with me?"

"We all were." Sarah Jane replied, "I'm not really your sister, but for Hermione sake let's keep going on like I am. You pick traveling companions Doctor, normally young women, and they tend to fall in love, all the adventure, the thrill. Its catchy. But Hermione knows the difference between you as John Smith and you as the Doctor."

"What's the difference?" He asked.

"You're human, the Doctor is an alien."

"And Hermione's into that kind of thing?" He asked shocked, and kind of grossed out.

"John, Hermione is the same type of alien that the Doctor is. They're both Time Lords." Sarah Jane whispered, because she could hear them coming down the stairs.

"Oh," John said, before his eyes widen. "Oh!"


	12. Chapter 12

own nothing.

Twelve.

* * *

It was bed time again, and Hermione was shifting through her step-mother's box. It had the secret books of Saxon, his screwdriver and his fog watch, nothing belong to Lucy Saxon. Hermione's thumb traced the grooves on the watch's outside, a tear falling in remembrance of her father.

The door opened and she looked up to see Professor Smith in his Pj's walking in. "We have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow, I'm on probation." He stood over his packed suitcase, she had kept everything neatly folded for him. "It's not even New Years yet, no one is really even going to be there, they just want to keep their eyes on us."

Hermione placed the fog watch back in the box, the lid back on and set it down on the floor. "The want to keep an eye on you, they don't know anything about you."

He walked over and got into bed, "Still, that Snape is a right git, coming into my sister's home like he owned the place and accusing us of doing something wrong And putting me on probation."

"Don't call him that. A git. He isn't a git at all." Hermione whispered, pulling the covers over her knees, sitting up, as Professor Smith was laying against the headboard.

"You called him a greasy git, or something other earlier. Why can't I?" He asked.

"Because you're protective over me Sir, if you were a different teacher we wouldn't be in this position. Snape," She took a breath. "He's Draco Malfoy's godfather, and he loves him more then his actual father does, so he would understand. But you, you care in a way different way." She looked at him over her shoulder and turned away.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'm sorry what I said about him." He reached out to touch her shoulder.

"Oh, I don't care, call him a git." Hermione flopped backwards, bumping her head on the headboard in her anger. "Ow, bloody hell."

"Oh, come here," He reached over and pulled her to him, putting his hand on her head, applying pressure. After a few minutes, he kissed it as if that would make it feel better. His arms were wrapped around her waist and shoulders, not letting her go, his heart beating against her back in a soft rhythm to her two hearts.

"Sir," Hermione, breathed in his scent, even as a human she could still smell time on him. It was faint but it was there, and a sudden struck of worry hit her.

"I know who I am Hermione." He held her tighter, because he knew that she would jerk to turn to look at him "I am the Doctor. I am John Smith and the Doctor." His face lowered to her neck and he kissed her.

"I know you care for me now John Smith, but when your memories return, you will not feel the same. You never will love me." Hermione felt a tear fall again, and knew he felt it too.

"I am the same person Hermione, I have the same feelings. I figure, that when I go back to being a Time Lord, I will still have these memories, and I will still love you."

"You do realize that the reason why the other Professors are so freaked out is not because you are an alien Doctor, because I am one to, that is fine." Hermione sighed. "I am 912 years old. So I am a bit older then your 906 years of age, Time Lords live for a very long time mind you. But in this form... I look about sixteen"

He released her, and she scooted away, laying on her back, her head turned to him, "If I ever regenerate again, I will look older. I promise, then I wouldn't be so worried. But now, you seem kind of a child molester, and that's why you're on probation."

"Oh," He stared at her for a second, "Oh! But you still are a alien, like me?"

She nodded, "We both have two hearts. But right now, because your human you only have one being used. "

"Can I listen?" He asked.

She chuckled, and nodded, as he lifted his head, she pointed to the first heart. He put his head to the heart near the stomach and listen to the beats. Smiling, he lift up his head and she point to the one in her chest. He laid his head on her chest and listen to her second heart and held his gasp of shock. He had believed because she didn't bite her lips, but at the same time it was beautiful.

He laid back on his side, his hand cupping her face. "Even if you look sixteen Hermione, I still love you, me and the Doctor will always love you."

"You can't know that." She replied.

He rolled over to where his head was over her's, and kissed her. "Yes I do."

* * *

The next day, lunch time they were back in the headmistress office, waiting for McGonagall. Professor Smith stealing glances at Hermione and Hermione rolling her eyes at him.

Headmistress McGonagall walked in, her face sadden. "Professor Smith, just know that Ms. Granger will still be you teaching assistant, but please leave her be and let her do her job. Go now, I need to speak to Ms. Granger."

His shocked face nodded, looking between the two women before going down to his classroom, where he had papers to grade that he held off to the last minute to do.

"Ms. Granger I am sorry for your loss, but you do not need to fling yourself to teachers."

"Seriously?" Hermione asked. "I'm not Cho, or Lavender, or those other ding bats. I was just crying. He's the Doctor, not a teacher Headmistress. Remember? He's in hiding, but he doesn't know that," Hermione sighed, "I'm afraid that whoever was after us is probably close to finding us now. Maybe he already has, I don't know."

"Then what are you going to do?" McGonagall asked,

"I'm going to kick his arse, it's so simple." Hermione replied, standing up. "Listen, I got things to plans for this man's arrival. So we'll catch up on my apparent whorish activities later okay?" Hermione walked out of the Office and down the stairs.

Hermione was walking down the halls, just minding her own business, when she heard a noise coming from the boys restroom. Looking around, seeing no men, she snuck in. Peeking around the corner, she saw Draco Malfoy cleaning himself up at the sink. His face bloody and bruised. She knew that Harry and Ron didn't stay for break, so how did this happen.

"Malfoy?" Hermione stepped forward, knowing that they were the only one in the bathroom.

He turned, aghast to see her, "What do you want Mudblood?"

"What happened?" She asked, right in from of him, getting a clean towel and helped with cleaning him off.

"I don't need your help." He spat, swatting her hand away.

"True, but what's even more true, is that fact that you didn't deserve this. What happened." She cleaned his cheek. He remained silent, staring at her, as she cleaned his face with the warm cloth. "Draco, who did this to you? Was it Harry and Ron? Because if it was them, I will certainly kick their arses."

He chuckled, though it was painful for him. "You wouldn't turn in your friends Granger, don't lie."

"I was told that I bite my lip when I lie or notice a lie, don't tell anyone though." She smiled, "Now did I bite my lip Draco?"

"My father found out that I didn't kill Dumbledore. Snape did it with my wand then some how the traces of it were hidden. So neither of us were caught. Snape just wanted me to be safe. But dad found out." He looked down, shamed. "I couldn't take I life even to save my own."

"That's beautiful. Because only a coward takes the way of a murderer." Hermione kissed his clean cheek. "Now you can make it to your room like this, and I will get Snape to send up a potion, so this isn't around school."

"That what? Draco Malfoy is abuse, or that you clean me up afterwards?" He smirked, his busted lip bleeding.

"It's up to you, now go rest." Draco walked off, turning around and nodded in thanks, and then ran out of the bathroom. "When I save the Doctor, I hope to save you to Draco."

Hermione walked down to the dungeons, seeing a few students in there for either detention or tutorials, she didn't know. "All of you out. Now" She stated loudly.

Snape looked up from his cauldron "You have no jurisdiction in my classroom Ms. Granger, I suggest you leave."

Her eyes flashed anger and all of the glass vials broke, shattering everywhere. "Now I made I mess. I need to talk to Professor Snape alone. Leave now, or else." She stepped out of the way as the students ran out of the room in fear of her.

She closed the door shut, leaning against it. Looking up to see a fuming potion professor, she snapped her fingers, and all the vials were fixed, the glass gone, as if never broken in the first place. "Sorry about that. Needed your full attention."

"If this is about your love affair with Prof-"

"No!." Hermione sat down in the first room of desk chairs, looking her hands.

"What then. Spit it out."

"Lucius Malfoy is beating Draco." She looked up, staring him in the eyes. "And Sir, I mean really beating him. I passed him on the way back from the Headmistress, he was in the bathrooms, and he bleeding everywhere Sir." Hermione stopped, a tear falling.

"And what are you suggesting we do Ms. Granger, his father has been beating him for a long time. I have tried to do something about it, but I can only do so much."

"First, can you bring him a potion?" He nodded. "And second. Sir, I plan on saving him. You and him both. Because once words gets out of what really happened to Dumbledore. Draco's father will tell. You will not be safe."

"And when do you plan on doing this?" He asked, "Why should I be save by you?"

"I'm sorry, did I said you would be saved by me?" Hermione stood up and walked to the Door. " I meant the Doctor will save you."


	13. Chapter 13

own nothing.

Thirteen.

* * *

Two weeks later.

It was early morning, to early for any of the students to be up at the hour. Hermione made her way to the Slytherin dorms, whispering the password, she snuck her way to Draco's bed, he was a light sleep, and he felt her coming before he saw her. "Granger?" She put a finger to her lips, and grabbed his hands, pulling him out of bed and handing him his cloak and a change of clothes.

"Change later, but we need to go now." She led the way out of the dorms, and holding his hand, outside the castle. The walloping Willow wasn't moving until they got closer. "Okay be ready to run, we need to get to the trunk. Just keep quiet, and I'll answer questions inside."

They ran for it, sliding and barely missing the limbs coming at them, Hermione touched the nub that makes it still, and they crawled into the trunk. Hermione's wand glowed to life as she led the way to the TARDIS. She stopped before, there was a bed outside of it, and a bag of food. "You'll be staying here Draco." She turned to him. "This blue box is going to save you. The Doctor is going to save you. Either tonight, or tomorrow, bit there's enough food to last a few days at least."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"Because you need to be saved. Snape will join you, so that he wont get caught for the murder. You wont need clothes, everything you will ever need is in here." She tapped the TARDIS. "Trust me Draco, you will be okay."

"I do," He laid down on the mattress and covered himself with his cloak. "Better get back to school, don't get caught."

Hermione smiled, blowing him a kiss, and ran to the exist. She popped out of the whole. Feeling like Alice in wonderland, she looked around. Taking a deep breath, she sniffed the air. "He isn't here yet." Standing up, she dusted herself off, and walked back into the school, like nothing ever happened.

Later that morning, she was bringing breakfast to Professor Smith, she knocked on his door. And she knocked, and she knocked. "Professor it's Hermione, its 7:30 in the morning, you need to get ready for class."

He opened the door, holding a kleenex to his nose. "I know it's you Ms. Granger, but as you can see I am very sick. I can not teach class today." He pretend to blow his nose. "I think on of Sarah Jane's kids got me sick."

"You are not sick Sir, you're faking because you are pissed aren't you? You got drunk here in your room last night?" Hermione groaned, seething at him. "Doctor, I am ashamed of you, you would never do this. Ever. Here's your damn breakfast. I hope you suffer." Hermione shoved the plate into his hands and walked away.

"What no juice?" He asked after her.

She turned around and flipped him off, and walked out of the door.

* * *

Hermione sat in his chair, at his desk, as the class poured in. She was looking over the plans for the day and sighed. The bell rang, the door shut and class begun. Hermione stood up, walking to the front of the desk and glanced around, "Does any know where Mr. Malfoy is?"

"No Ms. Granger." Pansy snarled.

Hermione's eyes barely turned to look at her, before looking up. "Okay then, let's hope he turns up. Today I will be teaching, Professor Smith isn't feeling well. So let's make this class go by fast and easy shall we. Don't talk, take notes, and no back sass. I've spent six years with you lot. And I understand that we're just about tired with each other. Believe me I do." Hermione turned and backed back around and sat down. "Did you know that our founders believed that the best defense was to destroy the opposite before they destroy you?"

"Where's you learn that? Hogwarts A: History?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head, "It is in the founders book in the restricted section in the library. Gryffindor and Slytherin both believed that, because how else you going to protect the school. Defense only lasts so long. You got to go to the fight before the fight comes to you." Hermione looked around.

She sat up, her elbows propped up on the desk. "I want the lot of you to look around. The classmates sitting opposite of the aisle to you are your enemies right? But why?"

"Because they're in a different house Hermione." Harry replied.

"Correct, but in truth, you were told to hate each other, what's school spirit without a little rivalry. I want you to think about how everything would have changed if people didn't get facts mixed up. If for once history wasn't misinterpreted."

Hermione sniffed the air in a deep breath, He was on his way. Her eyes shifted, calculating. He should be here by nightfall. I need to get Snape ready.

"For homework." Hermione began, absent minded, the class groaning. They just started, haven't even learned anything. She looked up and smiled over the class. "Oh screw it. Have fun. Early class dismissal." She leaned back in the chair. "I'll see you guys later."

The class left confused, leaving Hermione to pondered what the hell she was going on about. She looked at the clock. Snape doesn't have a class right now. She got up, and began to walk out of the classroom. "Where are you going?"

She turned to see Professor Smith leaning against his bedroom door frame. "There's something I need to talk to Snape about. I'll be back in time for your next class."

He nodded, his eyes staring into her's. "You're not going to leave me are you?"

Hermione smiled, and shook her head. "No. Never Doctor." And walked out of the room in a hurry. "You're going to leave me." She whispered.

She walked into Snape's classroom and he looked up, glaring at her "What did you do the Draco?"

"He's safe. Sir," Hermione sighed. "Events have escalated, and I have to take you into hiding, where Draco is. The Doctor will be there tonight to take you to a safer place where you live in peace. But we need to leave now."

"I have classes Ms. Granger, I just can't leave." He sat his potions down.

"And yet you know you must. You are more of Draco's father then his actual one Sir, you have to go with him, it will kill him if you get caught for ... his death..." She meant Dumbledore's, but he knew it anyway.

"Very well. Let me pack."

"There is no need, nor time Sir. Trust me when I say that you will be taking care of." Hermione walked to the door. "Shall we Sir?"

He sighed, walking out, locking the door. Leaving a note for McGonagall in a envelope on his desk, and another note posted on his door saying classes were canceled. They made they're way outside, to the walloping Willow, Hermione knowing full well that know one could see them, she had hidden them well. She touch the nub and they slid down it.

She led him to Draco, Draco just sitting on the Mattress, eating a apple. "Godfather." He jumped up and hugged him.

"Like I told Draco, this blue box, though doesn't look like much, will save you. The Doctor will most likely be here tonight. You will be saved. Just stay quiet, and stay out of sight, oh and the blue box is locked. I have the key." Hermione nodded, and she walked away, needing to be back to class.

She walked backed into the classroom, seeing Professor Smith looking out of the window. "Sir?"

"I see you go in and out of that whole in the tree all of the time. Now you took Snape." He turned to her. "Why?"

"I'll probably end up taking you there tonight. They need to be in hiding. So I'm hiding them it's simple." Hermione walked up to him, her hand on his arm.

"You called me Doctor earlier."

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"You could've called me John, but you called me Doctor."

"So, Sir, your point."

"You're right, John just doesn't seem to cover me. Doctor. It's mysteries, its cool. And I got lots pretty girls falling in love with me."

"Hermione rolled her eyes, and swatted his arms. "Go back to bed, I think you're still pissed."

"Hmmm probably so." He smiled Down at her. "Goodnight." And he went back to sleep.

* * *

It was dinner time, Hermione sat in the library, reading, waiting. She had an early dinner. She didn't want to risk getting distracted. Every once and a while she would sniff the air. Nothing so far.

She made sure Professor Smith was up and at Dinner to appear on McGonagall's good side. He sat there miserable, because all he wanted to do was sleep, sleep and be with her.

She sniffed the air again. There, she sat up straight, closing her book. She stood and made her way to the entrance of the school. She sniffed it again. It was stronger, he would be here in ten minutes. Ten minutes until volcano day. She walked into the hidden room in the great hall, and waited for the end of dinner. It would be ending soon, people will stay to talk and see each other. Hermione closed her eyes and thought really hard and sent a thread of thought to Professor Smith.

She watched from the crack as he looked around to see her. Her got up and walked over. He closed the door behind him, as Hermione led the way out of the room. "Hermione, where are we going?"

"It's time Doctor. It's time." She whispered, as they existed the school, and made they're way down to the walloping Willow. Touching the nub for the third time that day, they slid down the whole. Hermione led the way to the others. "Draco, Professor Snape. This is the Doctor." They looked up to see Hermione with Professor Smith.

"Are you mad Granger?" Draco asked, standing up.

"Quite Possibly. Yes." She replied, taking the key out of her pocket, and unlocking the TARDIS. She pushed open the door, and looked at the two. "You two go on please. Don't touch anything. I have to give the Doctor back his memories. Then he can take you to a safe place. A new home."

Snape stood up, looking Hermione in the eyes. "Ms. Granger the consequences to this is severe if it's ever found out, and yet you still did it."

"I never expected anything less." She nodded to the door. "I wish to speak to the Doctor alone now. Please."

They nodded, Draco and Snape getting into the TARDIS, and Hermione closing to door behind them. She took a deep breath, and turned to face him, when he grabbed her face and kissed her. It was a strong kiss, one that girls her human age pray for. But they are both very old. "I don't want to leave you. I will come back." He whispered, he forehead pressed against her's.

"No. You won't Doctor. The war is about to began, and I will have to fight. I don't want you to be here for that. I want you to find someone knew. Some one to have fun with, and someone to maybe to love."

"I can't do that," He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you as well." Hermione pulled away, taking out her fog watch that has the Doctor's Time Lords' essence. "This is who you are. This is all of your memories, your emotions and your past loves." She looked down at it. "Maybe as the Doctor you will realize that John Smith loves me, you the Doctor doesn't"

"We both do Hermione, remember that." He kissed her one more time, as she handed him the TARDIS key and the watch.

She sniffed the air, "He's here. I've got to go. Doctor. Promise me, do not come back for me. Ever. This is the last time we will see each other. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry to."

"Promise me Doctor, you have to." Hermione's eyes poured over with tears.

"I...I..." He looked down, it was the hardest ting he has ever done. "I promise. I'm so sorry. I love you."

"I love you to. Goodbye." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room and crawled out of the tree. The man was already in the school. She could hear the screams Damn it.

She ran for it. She ran into the school and into the Great Hall and there he was. "Hello Dad." Hermione stated, glaring at the back of her father's head. The body's of sixteen students around him, three teachers, and Mr. Finch, all dead. "I see death has made you impatient."

He turned around, licking his lips, eyes glowing with power. "I see that you traveled with Doctor. Things changed."

"Sure do." Hermione walked up closer to him. "Let's take this outside Dad. No one else needs to get hurt."

"Alright. Let's duke it out." He walked past Hermione, looking around at the rest of the school, she turned and followed.

* * *

Professor Smith walked into the blue box after Hermione left him, it was bigger in the inside. He was shocked, Hermione wasn't joking they were certainly alien. "Where to Doctor?" Asked Snape.

"I don't know. She said that when I get in here, the TARDIS? The TARDIS would recognize me." And she did, a blue light scanned his body, stopping on the watch, as it glowed with it essence. The engines roared to life an they were off. The three men fell backwards as the bumpy ride took them to some other place.

As he fell, Professor Smith let go of the fog watch and it open. The glowing essence floated back into him. His body going into shock as his memories returned. His whole 906 years of life returning to him.

A hologram of Hermione appeared as they reached a steady flight. "Doctor if you received this message, then I Hermione Jane Saxon didn't continue my journey with you... Please forgive me for what I have done. I'm so sorry Doctor. I can never be trusted, " The Hermione hologram turned to him, seeming to know where he was. "I turned you human, because you were knocked unconscious. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. But seeing what the chameleon device does, how painful it was to you. I never wish that upon anyone."

The Hermione hologram wiped away a tear. "I want you to know that the man who was after us plans to kill you, and I will stop him. So please up hold your promise and don't return for me. I understand what I did and my punishment for the crimes I committed if I survive this. Doctor I did love you, after all. It is a curse, we always fall for the Doctor. Goodbye."

The TARDIS landed, it was an unknown place, they stared at each other. Not knowing what to do now. The Doctor stood up, looking at the screen. "Hermione programmed the TARDIS to bring us to Rome. But why Rome? What's so special about Rome?"

"My mother was born here. She always wanted to take me here, if we ever escaped." Draco replied. "But now she trapped forever."

The Doctor looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry. Well Hermione wanted me to make sure that you are safe, and safe you shall be." The Doctor walked to the door and swung it open and then closed it. "We're in Rome,"

"Yes we know that." Snape replied, getting up.

"Yes but Rome of the past." The Doctor ran up to the console. "It's about 1600. Just missed the plague. Good, good. Renianesse, hmmm Hermione wanted you to have a new lives and new adventure." The Doctor ran to the wardrobe, and then ran back. "Come on we got to get you clothes to fit in."

The two looked at each other and shrugged, following the mad Doctor to the wardrobe and into their new lives.

* * *

Hermione and the Master faced each other in the playing field. "How should we do this?" Hermione asked.

"Like this!" He threw a lightening bolt at her, his hands filled with electricity.

"I see that you have learned a new skill father." Hermione got, and pulled out her wand and began casting spells.

"I see that you opened your watch. I told you not to." He shouted. "How else am I going to kill you?"

"You said not with probable cause. And you can try not killing your daughter." Hermione shouted back.

"But that's no fun." He laughed, rolling on the ground, away from her spell, he jumped up and threw another bolt at her.

"Trust me, looking at you isn't either." Hermione was thrown backwards. Hitting the wall, the air was knocked out of her. "Dad, why did you kill Lucy? Why her?"

"Because she was going to pin everything on, lock you up. I couldn't use you then."

"So we're just stepping stones then? To what?" Hermione, struggling to get up. He grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground.

"I need your Time Lord essence to get to the Doctor, but you had to go and make friends with him, then fall in love with him. I thought that when you made him human, that this was it. I could get him."

"For what?" Hermione asked, she laid on the ground, waiting.

"He ended the War, The Doctor ended our Species HErmione. They're all gone because of him."

"Did you ever think dad?" Hermione began.

"What? Did I ever think what?" He spat down on her.

"Did you ever think that if you weren't such a coward in the first place dad. Then the Time Lords would've a fighting chance." Hermione shouted, her wand pointed, as she shouted out the killing curse, twice at both hearts. Her father fall, his body next her's, his eyes staring in her's.

"Good Girl." He whispered, as his eyes closed. Hermione sat up, and scooted away, before standing. Her wand pointed at his body, she whispered a spell, and the ground swallowed him whole. Harold Saxon, the Master was no more.

Hermione walked into the School, the students crying, the teachers trying to figure out what to do. She walked up to McGonagall. "The man who did this, he's dead." And she walked out, she wanted to be alone. She wanted to mourn her loss.

She sat on top of the astronomy tower, as it began to sprinkle down. She sat there in the cold, tears falling down her face, her heart broken. A cloak was placed on her shoulders, she looked up to see Blaise Zabini. "Oh, hello."

"I heard that You killed the Man that killed the students and everyone."

Hermione nodded, pulling the cloaked around her, the warmth, now fleeting from the cold rain, but it was still there.

"I heard you called him father."

"So I'm a bad seed. Sue me." Hermione muttered.

"You came into my dorm this morning and took Draco. He wasn't here at all today and Professor Snape disappeared to, your doing right?"

Hermione nodded, "They're safe."

"Finally." He muttered, he reached over and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Thank you for saving my best friend."

"Voldamort's going to find out, he'll come after me."

"Yea, but you knew that." He replied, hugging her. "You're not out here mourning for your father's death, your the students. You're out here because you miss Professor Smith."

"There was nothing going on between us Blaise."

"Yes there was. Maybe not romantic. But we could all see the looks you two had, like there was one big secret going on, and we were all to stupid to see it." He smiled. "But you still loved him."

"How long, do you think?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Until what?" He asked. "Until he comes back? Not long I suppose, I would never leave you if I was him."

"No. He had to, I made him promise to leave me. I meant how long until Voldamort realizes I stole away two of his Death Eaters. And how long do you think the ministry finds out I helped two criminals escape?"

"I can let them know by tomorrow morning." He joked.

"Will you?" She turned to him. "That would take the worrying off my chest.

"Hermione, you want to get caught?"

"I want Malfoy to come to the school all huffed because his son is gone, and I will expose him for what he is."

"For a death Eater? Or a child abuser?"

"Both." Hermione replied, standing up, holding her hand out to Blaise, "It's been nice knowing you Blaise Zabini."

"The Honor is mine Hermione."

The next morning it was breakfast. The funeral for the dead was to be set for the next day, unfortunate for Hermione, she wouldn't be there. This was the first time since before she had met the Doctor, that she had eaten in the Great Hall. She had kept her distance, but she knew the Blaise had sent out the letter, and the ministry would be here soon, so she should spend time with her friends.

"Hey guys." Hermione sat next to Harry, feeling awkward.

"Hermione, you haven't sat with us in a while. Thought we were below you." Ginny replied coldly.

"No, I just didn't want to appear as if I have favorites. But it doesn't matter. I think this is my last morning. Might as well enjoy it and say goodbye and all that. But if you'd rather me not sit here, I wont" Hermione moved to stand, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Sit, Ginny's just upset, her friend was one of the ones dead." He whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Yea, I'm sorry Ginny."

"You killed him didn't, the Man?" Ron asked, mouth full of food, the usual.

Hermione poked her food with a fork, nodding. "Keep that down, it'll get around soon, but wait until I get taken away first."

"What do you mean taken away?" Harry asked, as soon as the words left his mouth, the minister himself, Mr. Malfoy, and a few guards walked into the Great Hall.

"Hermione Granger!" The minister shouted. "Where is Hermione Granger?"

"I didn't even get to eat." Hermione muttered, standing up. "Hi, looking for me?"

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked, standing up from her chair at the teacher's table.

"Don't worry Headmistress,"Hermione assured her, looking at her above her shoulder. "This is about quite a lot of things isn't?"

"First off, where is my Son?" Mr. Malfoy stepped forward, his face inches away form her, glaring down at her.

"Safe, he's away from you after all. You can't hurt him anymore. You can make him bleed anymore. Snape is with him to." Hermione looked over Malfoy's shoulder to the minister. "That was the next question wasn't. As to a specify place, your bet is as good as mine."

The minister pulled Malfoy back to look into Hermione's eyes. "What about the Man who murdered the students and teachers last night?"

"He is called the Master. He has been after me for while, me and another person. They, Snape and Draco all escaped last night while I took care of him. Be it I got to him too late. I took care of him."

"Do you know him?" The minister asked.

"No, my turn to ask questions." Hermione crossed her arms. "How long do you think until Voldamort learns of what I done? Will I really be safe in the custody of the ministry? Or did Malfoy here already tell the Dark Lord?" She pointed to him.

"How dare you accuse me of such things?" Malfoy shouted at her.

"Oh come on, everyone here knows your a Death Eater, but the ministry is either to stupid or to well pay to do anything about it. So here." Hermione walked up to him and ripped off his sleeves. She exposed the active Death Eater mark on his right arm. "You see Malfoy, if I'm going down I'm taking you with me."

* * *

I'm going to end it here. There will be a sequel that says briefly to what happens next. But I guess you might be able to figure it out. Okay. Well This is the last chapter to What I've Done. I love you guys.


End file.
